superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Growth Spout and Stuck in the Wringer (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Growth Spout" |- |'Storyboard Director' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |"Stuck in the Wringer" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Zeus Cervas Sean Charmatz |- |'Written by' |Zeus Cervas Sean Charmatz Derek Iversen |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Lindsey Pollard |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt Mark O’Hare |- |'Animation Producers' |Helen Kalafatic Dina Buteyn Anne Michaud |- |'Production Managers' |Jennie Monica Hammond June Tedesco |- |'Art Directors' |Peter Bennett Maryanne Dacey |- |'Supervising Directors' |Alan Smart Adam Paloian |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editors' |Steven Banks Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt Aaron Springer |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Growth Spout" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Chopped Liver, Cop #1, Squidward's House, Growth SpongeBob |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Leftover |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Stuck in the Wringer" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Jellyfish, Carney Fish #1, Fish #2 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #1 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Carney Fish #2 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Directors' |Andrea Romano Bill Kopp |- |'Casting Directors' |Maryanne Dacey Michael Hack |- |'Casting Coordinators' |Lorena Gallego Collette Sunderman |- |'Supervising Recording Engineers' |Krandal Crews Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineers' |Mishelle Smith Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Director' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Erik Wiese Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Chuck Klein |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Todd White |- |'Prop Designers & Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange Todd White |- |'BG Layout Supervisors' |Kenny Pittenger C Raggio |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov C Raggio |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Dominique Blaskovich |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Tim Brock |- |'Production Manager Special Projects' |Noeli Rosas June Tedesco |- |'Production Coordinators' |Alvaro Zelaya Marcy Dewey |- |'Writing Coordinators' |Brian Koonce Kristen Ridgway Michelle Bryan |- |'Production Assistants' |Andrew Goodman Philip Harris Jacqueline Buscarino |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Kimberlee Vanek Wendi McNeese |- |'Post Production Coordinators & Assistants' |Austin Block Erik Weyenberg Alicia Parkinson |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff Paul Tibbitt |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Michael Petak Amaris Cavin Jonathon Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz Amy E. Wagner Justin Smith |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Picture Editor' |Margaret Hou |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernie Chan |- |'CG Animators' |Chris Evans Kent Janeski |- |'Assistant CG Animator' |Janet Kuvent |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors and Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE-CAS Brian Mars |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Doug Andorka Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Greg Shorer Rick Rhromadka Keith Dickens Tom Syslo |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Bobby Crew Tony Orozco Dan Cubert |- |'Track Reading' |Oracle Post |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore Video |- |'Animation Services' |Koko Enterprise Company |- |'Overseas Director' |Kyungwon Lim |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Rough Draft / Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage' |ABC Films / Corbis Energy Film / Fish Films Footage World |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor Nick Games |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}